Chasing The Rainbow
by Baron Sengir
Summary: 8 years she'd spent chasing the rainbow, will she now finally get what she's looking for? JAVAJUNKIE all the way, baby!
1. Run away

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters or the song, they belong to the WB and Sony/BmG, I just borrowed them for a while.

Lorelai leaves everything behind and starts a new life in Stars Hollow with her one year-old daughter. My version of Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 1: Runaway (based on P!nk's "Runaway")

Today was the day, the day that would change her life forever. From the day of her daughter's birth, she knew that she couldn't let her grow up under Emily's eyes. She would not let her daughter attend to functions and other DAR meetings and she would surely under no circumstances marry Christopher. She loved Chris, but during the last year they had become too different. She had to grow up and become an adult, but he was still the spontaneous and unreliable person he was before. This would be the only way to give her daughter a normal life, yes her daughter, not their, hers.

She packed her things, mostly clothes and stuff for Rory. Her parents were on a function this evening, so this night was perfect, but she couldn't just walk out of the door, though. One of their 50,000 maids would certainly notice her.

_**I've got my things packed**_

_**My favorite pillow**_

_**Got my sleeping bag**_

She took her bags and the baby, who was sleeping in the car seat. Her beautiful daughter, she gave her the strength to take this step. While she was standing on the balcony, she took one last look at her room and she remembered all the nights she spend in her bed, crying herself to sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment and made slowly her way down the balcony.

"Ok, not as easy as I thought it would be." She said to herself.

_**Climb out the window**_

_**All the pictures and pain**_

_**I left behind**_

_**All the freedom and fame**_

While she walked down the driveway she wondered how long it would take them to find the note she had left on her fresh made bed. After all the things they've said to each other, would they even care that she's gone?

"That doesn't matter anymore!" she said confirmingly.

The only thing that would matters now is where her running away would take her. Yes, she was running away from home, from this life of controlling, the hypocrisy, the functions, but mostly from her parents.

_**And I wonder**_

_**How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**How far it'll take me**_

All these things, they just weren't Lorelai; she never liked any one of them. Why couldn't her parents just understand that? She had tried again and again to explain to them, that she didn't want to marry Chris, or become something in the DAR. But her parents kept talking about the 'right thing to do'.

"To hell with the right thing to do!" Lorelai kept saying to herself, while she was walking to the nearest bus stop. She would never be the daughter they wanted her to be, she would never fit into this world and this is why the only option she had left was to run away and start all over again.

_**To run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**This life makes no sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

And that was what she was about to do, when she entered the bus.

"One ticket please to wherever this bus drives to." She said, hiding her insecurity.

The driver had surely given her an odd look when he saw the young girl with all the bags and a small bundle what seemed to be a baby, but he didn't say anything and gave her the ticket. It was late and he just wanted to do his job.

When Lorelai took a seat in the back of the bus, she placed Rory on the seat beside her and stared out of the window. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Now sitting in the bus, she suddenly realized she had nowhere to go, she had no friend where she could crash and so she would have to take the last stop of the bus.

_**I might have nowhere left to go**_

_**But I know that I can not go home**_

But then seeing her daughter's face, seeing Rory smile made it all worth it and she knew she had to do this.

"You'll help me to survive this, right?" she asked her with a small smile, while she brushed away the tear with her thumb and Rory just giggled.

"We'll proof them all wrong and we will chase the rainbow in our mind." She put her index finger in the palm of Rory's hand and she grabbed it. Now Lorelai's smile widened.

"Yes we will." She said almost inaudible.

_**These words are strapped inside my head**_

_**Tell me to run before I'm dead**_

_**Chase the rainbows in my mind**_

_**And I will try to stay alive**_

_**Maybe the world will know one day**_

_**Why won't you help me run away**_

40 minutes later the bus stopped at its final destination and the driver turned to face Lorelai. During the drive he had looked more than once to Lorelai and he'd wondered what it was with the young one that kept him looking at her. Somehow he knew that she was going through a very rough time.

"This is the last stop, kid." He told her softly.

"Where are we?" Lorelai asked while she pulled her stuff together and lifted Rory's car seat.

"This is Stars Hollow, a small but very charming little town."

"Is there a chance you know a place where I could stay, a hotel maybe?"

"I remember a sign of an Inn somewhere around here."

"Ok thanks." And with that she left the bus.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok, kid?" he asked her a bit concerned.

"We will be." Lorelai assured him and then turned and started walking.

The driver just nodded at her response and then closed the door. She walked around town for a while and like the driver said it was really small town. Seriously, it was so small you could take three lefts and you'd be back where you started. So it didn't take her long to find the Inn.

"The Independence Inn". "Looks nice, doesn't it?" she said to her daughter. She was standing in front of the building, Rory in one hand, their bags in the other.

"This will be our first attempt to start all over again." She said reassuring herself

_**I could sing for change**_

_**On a Paris street**_

_**Be a red light dancer**_

_**In New Orleans**_

_**I could start again**_

She finally went inside and was standing in the lobby when an older woman approached her.

"Can I help you?" she asked the young lady and looked at her carefully.

"I'm here for a job, any job and a place to stay for a while." Lorelai answered with full self-esteem and a 'who-cares-look' in her eyes.

The older Woman was clearly surprised by the girl's appearance. "Do you have any work experience?"

"No, but I learn fast and I'm willing to work hard."

"Well, you can work as a maid for me and I have an old potting shed. It's not much, but it should be enough." The woman had no reason to hire the girl, but she did it anyway.

"Thank you, my name is Lorelai by the way", Lorelai said relieved and happily "and this is Rory." She looked at the car seat in her hand.

A while later she had made herself and Rory comfortable in the shed.

"This is where we're gonna live." She picked her out of the car seat and started to show her everything. "Look our own bed and there is our own bathroom." Rory smiled, but then soon began to yawn. "Oh are you sleepy sweets? Yes it was a long day", she said with a soft voice and made Rory ready for bed. "Sleep tight sweetie." Then she kissed her forehead. After that Lorelai made herself ready for bed and while she was looking at the ceiling she thought of her parents again. Soon she would contact them and tell them that she had found a place to live and after that she would keep the contact to a minimum, because Emily would sure try to convince her to come back, or force her way into her new life.

_**I could change my name**_

_**Come and go as I please**_

_**In the dead of night**_

_**You'll wonder where I've gone**_

Lorelai would try to prevent this under all circumstances, because that was exactly the reason why Lorelai had to run, Emily's habit of controlling her daughter. She just couldn't accept that Lorelai didn't want to be like her, that she wanted her own life far away from her controlling parents.

_**I could change my name**_

_**Come and go as I please**_

_**In the dead of night**_

_**You'll wonder where I've gone**_

_**Wasn't it you**_

_**Wasn't it you**_

_**Wasn't it you that made me run away**_

From tomorrow on she would have a new life. And she had found it in a small town named Stars Hollow. From tomorrow on she'd work as a maid, again something that Emily wouldn't approve, but Lorelai would never be the perfect girl her mother wanted her to be.

From tomorrow on Lorelai would live her own life together with her daughter and she would chase the rainbows in her mind.

Sooo…? Tell me whatcha think! Should I continue or should I stop altogether? Please R&R

Thanks


	2. Stop looking, start seeing

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, I just borrowed them for a while.

(A/N: This chapter takes place 8 years later. Thoughts are in italic.)

Chapter 2: Stop looking, start seeing

Luke's Diner 

"Luke, you have to change the sign, it…"

"No Taylor, the sign stays!" Luke's voice was starting to get louder.

"…it is very confusing. You just opened up your diner, so it's just natural that you change the hardware sign!" Taylor was trying to make his point.

"The sign was my dad's and it stays, period! Now get out of my diner!" Luke was shouting now and pointing to the door.

"He's right, you know. When I…" Kirk chimed in, but was interrupted by Luke

"Shut up Kirk!" Luke snapped

Taylor just shook his head and left the diner. Luke returned behind the counter and started whipping it down. '_Someday I'm gonna throw something after him, stupid lunatics, stupid town…_'

His mood wasn't the best lately , all the trouble opening the diner made him even more grumpier than usual and it didn't help that Rachel had left him about 4 weeks ago and so he was single, again. Not that it had affected him much, on some level he always knew that she would leave again, it was the whole being single part that bothered him. But now standing in his open diner made him feel a little better, but of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Independence Inn

"Sookie, it's here!" Lorelai came running into the kitchen.

"What, honey?" Sookie stopped chopping and looked up.

"The papers, Sookie the papers! I'm now officially the owner of a real house." Lorelai was almost jumping, waving the papers in front of Sookie.

"Aaah, that's great!" Sookie squealed, throwing her hands in the air, knocking over a tablet in the progress. "And with that promotion of yours, we can have an extended shopping spree for furniture!"

"I love shopping for furniture, I can't wait till Rory gets back from school."

Sookie stopped jumping and looked intensely at Lorelai "How is she taking the whole Chris thing?"

"With 'the thing' you mean, that he set her up, again?" Sookie nodded. "Well she was really mad this time." _'Understandable, she was really looking forward to this one'_ "I've never seen her like this, I think she has finally enough of him." _'Again, understandable. I mean how can he forget to pick her up and then doesn't even bother to call' _ "If it wasn't for her, I would've stopped talking to him completely, I mean I know he is far from reliable, but how can forget that he was supposed to pick her up?" _'Jerk' _

"That's terrible, poor thing. How about I make a cake for her?" Sookie was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sookie, you don't have to…" But she couldn't finish.

"But I want to and I have this new recipe that I'm dying to do."

"Ok, but I don't think Rory would like a pity cake." Lorelai went over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"Well, we can say it's a congratulations cake for your new house."

"That could work and then we could have like an indoor pick nick in our new house, what do you think?"

"That sound wonderful and it gives me a reason to try some more recipes." Sookie started thinking about what to cook immediately.

The door opened and an annoyed looking Michel came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here, you are supposed to be at the desk, where you can do your work."

"Oh Michel is mad, I'll better hurry." Lorelai said in a sarcastic voice to Sookie, who was in deep thoughts. With that she left the kitchen.

In the afternoon both Gilmore's' were standing in front of their new house.

"So, what do you think?" _'I love this house, it's perfect'_

"Mom, we've been here before, we've actually been in the house before!" Rory was giving her mother a look.

"Yes, but then it was just our soon-to-be house, now it is our house." Lorelai answered in a duh-voice.

"Mom, let's just go in, ok?"

"You're no fun!" Lorelai pouted slightly.

"Tough luck, baby!" Rory just shrugged.

They entered the house and started to imagine where they would put everything.

"On Saturday Sookie and we two will go hit the mall and buy furniture and you can go crazy on the bookshelves." Lorelai said grinning.

"Really?" Rory's eyes widened, Lorelai just nodded. "Cool!" With that Rory darted to her room and started pointing wherever she the shelves shall be placed. After she was done she looked at her watch and then at her mother. "Mom, are we going to the town-meeting tonight?"

'There is a meeting tonight_?" 'I didn't know there was a meeting, huh must've gone past me'_ She looked surprised at Rory

"Yeah, I heard it from Miss Patty. It was rather spontaneous because of the opening of a new store and some other stuff."

"Ok, when does it start? 8 like usual?" Lorelai looked at her watch _'That should gives us enough time for...'_

"Yup, in about ten minutes" she gave her mother a confirming nod.

"Ah that gives us enough time to stop by Weston's for coffee." Both started walking to the door, grabbing their coats.

"Mom, if we stop for coffee we're gonna be late!"

"So?" _'Where's your point?'_ she answered smiling.

"I'm saying Taylor will be mad if we're late."

"That's the whole point, kiddo. No, wait the whole point is getting coffee, getting Taylor upset is just a nice bonus and you're not saying you refuse to stop for coffee?" Lorelai played shocked.

"I would never say such thing!" Rory answered taken back. "You know, any other parent would call you irresponsible for giving an eight year old coffee." Rory told her sounding like a consultant.

"Lucky for me there is no other parent, dear daughter of mine and now let's motor." With that both left the house and headed towards Weston's.

At the meeting 

Taylor was standing behind the podium. "We've all gathered here because of the opening of a new business in our beloved town. You all know Luke as the one who never participates in any town activities…"

'_Ah Jeez'_ "Taylor, I'm right here!" Luke stated, starting to get annoyed _'I know why I never go to those stupid meetings'_

"I know Luke, I'm not blind and will you please be quiet."

"Not if you keep talking like that and why is there even a meeting about my diner?" Luke was now standing.

Taylor was about to say something when the door slides open and Lorelai steps in holding a to-go-cup.

"Lorelai really, is it really that difficult to be on time for once?" Taylor looked at her intensely.

"Sorry Taylor, but there was an serious lack of coffee." Holding the cup as proof _'Gah, he's sounding like my mother'_

Luke who had turned to see what had interrupted Taylor was now looking at Lorelai in amazement. _'May be there is a reason to go to those meetings' _

Taylor just shook his head and returned his attention back to Luke, but he had to clear his throat to get Luke's attention. _'Huh?'_ and he turned back to Taylor and sat down again.

In the meantime Lorelai and Rory had found a seat next to Sookie. "Wow, I've never seen Luke looking at someone like that!" Sookie was grinning widely at Lorelai.

"Who is that? And what do you mean with 'like that'?" Lorelai played innocent _'He looks cute, the whole Lumberjack, to-cool-to-shave look is really working for him'_

"You don't know Luke? Everyone knows Luke! And don't tell me you don't know 'the look'?"

"I don't." she stated simply. "Have you seen him before" Lorelai turned to her daughter. _'I've never seen him before, he doesn't even look familiar, but he's really handsome' _

"May be, I dunno. Mom? What's 'the look'? "she asked inquisitive.

"You don't wanna know, honey." _'Not yet, at least'_

"Euw!" Rory made a yuck-face which caused both Sookie and Lorelai to chuckle.

They were interrupted by Taylor clearing his throat again and a stern look.

After the meeting the three of them were slowly walking down the street heading to Sookie's house.

"So…" Lorelai started

"So what?" Sookie looked at her.

"Tell me something…about…Luke." She said sheepishly

"Ooh you're curious about Luke." Sookie squealed

"No I'm not, it's just you know things and…just tell me." She answered cautiously.

Rory was listening with interest. She knew that her mother hadn't been with someone for a long time and she would never go back to Christopher and after his last stunt she could really tell why. Thinking about him made her mad and simultaneously sad, 'smad' as Sookie would call it.

"Well other than he is still looking at us walk away?" Sookie said with raised eyebrows

"What!" Lorelai head shot around _'Oh my god he is!'_

Luke who was standing in the town square looked quickly at his shoes and started walking to the diner, clearly embarrassed.

Sookie and Rory started laughing, only Lorelai was still looking at the spot where Luke had been standing.

"Well he's obviously curious about you too and that means something with Luke." Sookie told her friend after she'd calmed down a bit.

"Why?" that got Lorelai's attention and Sookie started to tell what she knew about Luke.

Lorelai was focused on every detail about him. She had only seen this man for about an hour, but there was something about him that made her feel giddy. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, thinking about it she never had felt that way before. In one of those old cheesy movies they would've talked about love on first sight, but does it exist in real life?

Sooo…? Tell me whatcha think! Should I continue or should I stop altogether? May be it was a bit ooc, but hey this is JJ and you know you want it to happen the sooner the better. Please R&R

Thanks


	3. On My Mind

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, I just borrowed them for a while.

(A/N: Thoughts are in italic.

Before we start with chapter 3, I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed. It's good to know that someone is reading the story and enjoying it, so thanks to:

**Christi06**, **Gilmoregrl519**, **javajunkie mi** and **remoob1513** for being my first reviewers and keep reviewing guys! )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: On My Mind

Luke's Diner

Luke made his way quickly into the Diner, locking the door behind him. He had closed early because no one would've come in anyway because of the meeting. Now he was alone in the dark diner, pacing around.

'_Ah jeez, that was embarrassing, I mean could you've been more obvious, you idiot? Staring at her like a lovesick teenager. But you have to admit she's beautiful and those eyes… stop it, man!'_ Luke sopped pacing and made his way upstairs, tying to not think about her, not quite successful, though.

A week had passed by and Lorelai and Rory were now fully moved in, in their new house. With all the moving stuff, Lorelai had managed to stop thinking about a certain diner owner, temporarily. But every time he entered her thoughts, it put a goofy smile on her face.

"Mom, you're doing it again!" Rory looked up from her homework that she was doing on the kitchen table and looked at her mother, who was standing at the counter, holding a cup of coffee.

"I am not." _'Is it that obvious?'_

"Yes you are! I can't believe you haven't been to the diner. This is going on now since the meeting and it has to stop because you're distracting me and I have this test coming up…" Rory tried to talk her mother into going to the diner, without any success so far.

"But I can't just go in there…" _'That would certainly be awkward '_

"Why not?" Rory asked confused. "It's a diner, you could go in and…ehm… eat something!" Rory replied in a duh-voice.

'_Gah, she's making sense'_ Lorelai shifted a bit. "May be." Rory just shook her head and turned her attention back to her homework.

The next day Rory was hanging out with Lane after school, like they usually did. For Ms Kim they were doing extra schoolwork, but currently they were sitting on the bridge talking about god knows what.

"Lane, you know Luke, right?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"Yeah…" her friend answered a bit confused about the sudden change of subject.

Rory had listened to what Sookie had said and it really looked like that Luke was a nice guy, but she wanted another perspective on him.

"What kinda guy is he?"

"What do you mean?" Lane answered not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, I know he's not some evil drug Lord, but…" She was cut short by Lane.

"Rory has this something to with Luke staring at your mother at the meeting?" Lane looked at her.

"How did you know, you weren't even there?" She was surprised.

"It's all over town. It doesn't happen very often that the town grump…" Lane began.

"The town grump?"

"Yeah, he's not very into town activities and he stays away from them as far as possible. But except that he's a very nice guy, he helps where he's needed and I think this whole being grumpy thing is just a façade." Lane went on telling everything she knew about him.

"How did you know all that?" Rory was clearly surprised about the amount that her friend had told her.

"I had to sit next to Ms Patty and Babette once, after two hours I could tell what underwear the postman was wearing." Lane shivered by the memory.

"That's disturbing."

"Why do you want to know all this?" She asked her friend.

"Just because." Rory shrugged of, but Lane knew better.

"Don't you think it would be weird if you mother starts dating again?" she asked cautiously.

"May be in the beginning, but she will start eventually and when she starts I want to know who she's dating."

"What about your father, has he called since the 'thing'?" Lane knew that Chris was a sore subject at the moment.

"Once, he had made up some lame excuse why he couldn't make it. I didn't really listen, I'm done with him." Rory was starting to get mad, thinking about him. "I mean how can he forget to pick up his daughter?"

Rory remembered said night. Her mother had an important business meeting, but she didn't want to leave Rory alone, so normally she would've called Ms Kim or somebody else to watch her, but Chris called and he happened to be in the area and so he suggested that he would take Rory out for dinner. So far so good, but the thing was he never showed up and didn't call for days.

"In the last 8 ½ years he hasn't really been a father, but his last stunt was too much, I'm done with him!" She tried to calm herself down, telling herself he wasn't worth it to get upset.

Lane listened, she knew how mad and devastated Rory was at that time. When she looked at her watch she jumped up and started to gather her stuff.

"Shoot! I'm sorry I have to go, or I'm gonna be late for bible study and Ms Kim is gonna freak."

"No problem, it's ok. Hurry up! I see you tomorrow."

The girls said their goodbyes and Rory made her way home. When she passed Luke's an idea popped into her mind. If her mother wasn't going in, she was, at least for a cup of coffee.

Luke's

Luke was whipping down the counter during the mid-afternoon lull. He had spent the whole week looking for her. Every time the bell above the door jingled he looked up, hoping it was her, but it never was. No woman had ever had this affect on him. He was hoping about bumping into her at Doosey's, but again it never happened. He wondered how he had never noticed her before, Taylor obviously knew her, what meant that she was involving in town events. He wished he could ask someone who she is and where she lives, but the only one who would knew this would be Ms Patty or Babette and if he asked them the whole town would knew within seconds that he'd asked about her, including her. _'Would it be that bad? Of course it would! But the way she looked back at you…no way, the only reason she looked back at you was because you stared at her, idiot!'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a young girl walking to the diner.

'_I know her, she was with her at the meeting.'_ During all his thinking he hadn't came to a conclusion about her, she looked exactly like her, but Lorelai looked way to young to have a daughter at her age and if she was her daughter that would mean she was taken. Before he could think this any further through the bell above the door jingled.

Rory was a bit nervous when she entered the diner, but she tried her best to hide it. She went to the counter and set on a stool. The diner was almost empty except a couple in the corner.

Luke approached her but he couldn't stop feeling a bit nervous.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Coffee and a donut, please." She answered casually.

"I'm not giving you any coffee, you're way too young to drink coffee, in fact you shouldn't drink coffee at any age." Luke ranted.

"Ok, then just a donut." _'He cares about his customers…'_

Luke placed a donut on a plate in front of her. _'C'mon Danes, just make conversation! But I'm not a conversation guy. Just do it!'_

"So…I've never seen you before, you new here?" _'Way to go, carry on!'_

"No, we've been living here for a while, but we just moved into our new house." Rory watched his reaction carefully at the 'we' part.

"We?" Luke heard himself asking. _'Idiot! Why did you just ask that?'_

Rory was surprised that he wasn't even trying to hide that he's trying to get information about them.

"Me and my mother" she replied biting into her donut.

'_She and her mother, she didn't' mention her father, that's a good sign, right?'_

What was most surprising to Luke himself was, that he didn't freak on the thought she was Lorelai's daughter. _'Woa!'_ Every other man would totally freak now on that thought but he was perfectly fine with it. That didn't went unnoticed by Rory, who's nervousness began to fade.

"Your mother's name is Lorelai, right?" _'Just making sure.'_

"Yes, I'm Rory by the way." She answered politely an extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rory, I'm Luke." Luke answered while shaking her hand.

"I figured." She answered smiling and pointing to one of the menus.

"Oh yeah" Luke chuckled a little. "You know you shouldn't drink coffee, it's bad for your growth progress and you will stay this tall for the rest of your life." Luke told her, leaning a bit in on the counter.

"But it tastes so delicious." Rory answered happily.

"It is liquid death." Luke explained.

"On a regularly basis coffee can diminish the risk of getting asthmatic." Rory was now priding with her knowledge.

Luke was clearly surprised about what the little girls just had told him. _'Wow she's smart.'_

"But that doesn't erase the fact that it rots your veins." Luke was now really enjoying this conversation, but there was still one question that was nagging him. _'Is your mother single?'_

Rory was completely confirmed in her previously opinion on Luke, he was and is a really nice guy. When she looked at her watch, she noticed that she better get going, her mother will be home soon.

"It's getting late, I should go home." Rory said smiling and was about to pay when Luke stopped her.

"First time customers are on the house." Luke told her with a small smile.

"Why thank you. It was nice to meet you, Luke."

"Back at ya and stop by again." _'That went ok and she didn't mind me asking about her mother, so that's a good sign, right?'_

"Will do, bye." With that Rory left the diner, feeling happy and content.

"Bye." The rest of the day Luke was smiling inwardly looking forward to what was yet to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooo…? Tell me whatcha think! Should I continue or should I stop altogether? May be it was a bit ooc, but hey this is JJ and you know you want it to happen the sooner the better.

Look at that, there is this nice little purple button. You can ensure that the next chapter will be up soon, if you leave me a little something ;) so R&R! Thanks


	4. Luke serves coffee

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, though I wish I would, b/c then I could create my own season 7 and it would be JavaJunkie all the way!

(A/N: Thoughts are in italic.

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love them, so keep 'em coming! You all want them to meet, so here it is! Hope you like it ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Luke serves coffee

"Mom, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Rory was standing in the forye with her backpack, waiting for her mother to go to Weston's .

"I know, I know! I'm sorry that stupid alarm clock…!" Lorelai defended herself while she was coming downstairs pulling on her jacket.

"Why did you even get a fuzzy alarm clock?" Rory gave her mother a questioning look.

"Because it's pretty" Lorelai said as matter-of-factly and went into the kitchen for her first coffee-fix, but Rory got in her way.

"There's no time for that, you can get an extra cup at Weston's!" Rory reasoned.

"But, I need coffee!" Lorelai pouted. _'There's always time for coffee' _

"Mom!" Rory pointed to her watch.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." _'Gah, I need coffee' _

Both left the house and went to Weston's

Weston's, well sort of

Both Gilmore girls were in shock, when they were standing in front of a closed Weston's.

"This can't be!" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"Seems like Fran's not there." Rory looked into the dark bakery.

"But I need coffee, I can't function normal without coffee!"

"As much as I would love to go with you on coffee-hunt, I have a test and that means I have no time for that, so good luck." Rory turned to leave, but after a few steps she turned to her mother again.

"You know, you can go to Luke's, he serves coffee." Rory said with a smile and started walking again, leaving a startled Lorelai.

'_He?'_

Lorelai was fighting a mental battle while she was standing outside Luke's. Her need for coffee won the battle, though and she entered the diner with a sigh.

Luke's

Luke was serving a customer when he was interrupted by a loud wish for coffee.

Lorelai had made her way to the counter and watched Luke serving a customer. He obviously hadn't seen her entering the diner. So she did the first thing that came to her mind,

"Coffee!" _'May be that he'll notice' _

Luke turned around to see the one person he had been wishing to see all week and now he hadn't even noticed her entering the diner. He finished the customer and returned behind the counter.

'_So keep it cool Danes, you can do it!' _ "What can I get you?" _'Good start' _

"I think I've expressed my wishes perfectly." Lorelai grinned at him. _'He looks even better when you're close, I love this rugged look' _

"Coffee is bad for your health, it crosses off days of your life…" Luke ranted _'Now I know where her daughter has her wish for coffee' _

"But I want coffee." Lorelai pouted.

'_This is just the second time I see her and I'm totally falling for her, you got it bad Danes' _

Luke thought while he placed a mug in front of her and started pouring coffee into it.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled happily, holding up the mug to take in its scent. "You know, you shouldn't talk down the products you sell...it's bad for business." Lorelai told while she took eagerly sips of her coffee.

Before Luke could answer, he was taken by Lorelai's shocked expression.

"OH MY GOD, this is the best cup of coffee I've ever had!" _'And I had a lot'_ (dirty)

"Glad you like it." Luke said before realising what he just had said, he began whipping down the counter to avoid her seeing him blush. _'You didn't just say that Danes, did you?'_

Lorelai just smiled into her mug, it surprised her how easily she could banter with him. Yes she was flirting with him a bit, but the fact was, he was flirting back.

"So, you want anything else?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you have pie?" _'Who cares if I'm gonna be late for work, if I can be here with Luke'_

Luke nodded and placed a piece of pie in front of her, happy that she would stay a bit longer.

"God how rude of me, I'm Lorelai Gilmore btw." _'If my mother knew…' _

"I know, I'm Luke Danes." _'And the hits just keep coming Danes!' _

"Right, the town meeting." Lorelai nodded knowingly.

"Yeah…" Luke was squirming now.

'_He's cute when he's nervous'_ "I seem to have left quite an impression." She was now grinning widely.

"About that, I'm…I'm sorry for looking you like that…" Luke was finding the rag in his hands very interesting at the moment. "It was just…" _'God she's killing me' _

"Don't be." _'Why do I like teasing him?'_

Luke was now looking at her, showing one of his rare smiles.

Lorelai broke his gaze and showed him her now empty mug. "Another one, please."

"This stuff will kill you one day." Luke who was now back to normal and poured her another cup.

"But how can be such heavenly creation be bad?" she replied innocently

"Now I know why your daughter wanted to have coffee."

"My daughter?" Lorelai was surprised

"Rory, she's your daughter, isn't she?" _'Have I said something wrong' _and Luke's nervousness was back.

"Yes she is, but how did you know, wait scratch that. Let me guess, Miss Patty?" _'I should've known better, that after the meeting we would be the new town gossip'_

"It wouldn't surprise me, but actually she told me herself." _'Well sort of'_

"She's been here?" That took Lorelai off guard.

"She didn't tell you? She's been here yesterday." _'She hasn't told her mother, what does that mean?' _"Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem." She answered quickly. "I was just surprised that she's been here without me."

"Oh, ok." Luke was a bit relieved. "You know, you shouldn't let her drink coffee, she's way too young." Luke started his rant.

'_Here we go again'_ Lorelai thought smiling, taking another piece of her pie.

"So what did tell you about me?" _'See how that works'_

"Not much." Luke said with a flirtatious voice.

"So she did tell you something about me!" Lorelai answered raising her brows and flirted back.

'_Ah jeez, apparently she loves teasing me' _"Just that you've been living here for a while and that you two just moved into a new house." Lorelai nodded. "If I may say this, but you look too young to have a kid at her age, what is she 8, 9?" Luke asked carefully.

"She's 8, I got her when I was 17. What makes me 26 now. By the way, nice way to ask about my age." Lorelai looked him directly in the eyes, but Luke looked sheepishly at the rag in his hands.

"May I ask what's with the father?"

"Chris isn't much of the fatherly type. After our parents tried to get us married and I declined he decided to live his own life and I did the same. I ran away from home, when Rory was 1 year old."

"That must've been hard" Luke's were full of care. _'She's been through a lot' _

'_I'm telling him my whole life story and he isn't judging me, more than that he cares.' _

"In the beginning yes, but I didn't want her to grow up in this environment with DAR functions and debutante balls."

"What's DAR?" Luke asked

Lorelai chuckled, but waved off.

"And now here I am, moving into my own house." Lorelai was a bit glowing with pride.

"You seem to have managed your life quite good. You know if you ever need something to be fixed at the house, just ask me." _'Way to see her again, Danes' _

"You can fix things?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"I can hold myself." Luke shrugged off.

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled at the confusing look on Luke's face.

"Speaking of which, I think one step on my porch is loose…" _'Way to go Gilmore'_

"I can fix that, just tell me where and when." _'She wants to see me again, that's good' _

"You know where Babette lives?" Luke nodded. "We live right to her house."

"Ok, does six work?" Luke asked.

"Perfectly. As much fun as this is, I think I should better go to work now."

"Ok, I see you at six."

Lorelai was about to grab her purse to pay when Luke stopped her.

"First time customers are on the house." He said with a smile.

"Oh, you should've told me that earlier. I would've drunken more coffee and eaten more pie." Lorelai faked disappointment.

"You know, I believe you that." Luke played along.

Lorelai just smiled and gathered her stuff and hopped of the stool.

"Bye Luke." _'Let's see how that works…'_ Lorelai thought with a smile and put an extra jaunt in her walk to the door, which caused Luke's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen, unable to say anything.

'_Oh my god, she's killing me! But when she walks away it isn't that bad either' _

When Lorelai passed the big window outside, she gave him a smile and a small wave, obviously enjoying the effect she had on him.

Independence Inn

Lorelai entered the kitchen 15minutes late, perfectly happy. Sookie looked at her curiously and stopped stirring.

"You're late and you're smiling, did you do something slutty?" She was now in complete best-friend-mode.

"Sookie!" _'Well, my exit was bit slutty, but just a little bit'_

"What? Tell me what happened!" Sookie questioned again

"I've been to Luke's this morning." Lorelai answered smiling.

"Oh my god, you've been to Luke's, finally!" Sookie squealed. Lorelai went over to the coffee pot.

"So tell me what happened, did he ask you out?"

"Sookie, we just met for the first time." Lorelai reasoned. _'Though I asked him to come over later, oh my god what am I gonna wear?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You like? Tell me. I have the next chapter already written, so give me some reviews and it will be up within days… evil, I know lol

Look at that, there is this nice little purple button  R&R pretty please


	5. Lunch, coffee and Luke

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, though I wish I would, b/c then I could create my own season 7 and it would be JavaJunkie all the way! And I don't own the song either, surprising, isn't it ?

(A/N: Thoughts are in italic. Again I wanna say thank you to all those who reviewed! I love your reviews, it makes me write faster and hopefully even better. So thank you to:

**Christi06**, **williamsgrl**, **LrnGrhmFan3**, **papaslittlecj**, **suusje32**

**Your rock guys!** But now on with chapter 5 )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Lunch, coffee and Luke

Later at the Inn

Lorelai was standing at the desk typing on the computer when the phone started ringing.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking…Yes, for how many people?...14 ok, for what date?... 21. till 23. … Yes, that's no problem…Yes, thank you…Goodbye." Lorelai hang up the phone and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Sook."

"Hi, what's up?" Sookie put the knife down and turned to Lorelai.

"We have a tourist group coming, 14 people with 2 vegetarians." Lorelai told Sookie while she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.

"2 vegetarians got it." Sookie scribbled something on a piece of paper. "What date?"

"From 21. till 23." Lorelai answered and took another sip of her coffee.

"Ok. So…you're planning on going to Luke's on your lunch break?" Sookie asked grinning.

"What made you think that?" she tried to ask nonchalant.

"Oh c'mon! The whole morning you got this certain smile on your face and the way you talked about him… it's surprising he didn't ask you out, on the other hand it's Luke…" Sookie trailed off.

'_Everyone tells me I have this glow since I met him, first Sookie then Rory, even the bellboy…_' Lorelai was blushing a little.

"Oh my God, he did ask you out! That's so unLuke." Sookie squealed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"He didn't ask me out, but…"

"There's a but, a but…"

"He said if I ever need some help around the new house, I could ask him." Lorelai said.

"And you took him up on that offer!" Sookie was now grinning widely.

"Well, the porch step is loose, so it's practical." _'It's more than practical, it's Luke…'_ "Did you know he's Mr. Fix-it?"

"Yeah, he even has his own toolbox."

"Dirty!" both started laughing.

"So, are you going?" Sookie asked again.

"May be." Lorelai told her smiling and left the kitchen. _'Lunch, coffee, Luke…perfect combo'_

On her lunch break Lorelai left the Inn and drove to Luke's. She parked in front of the diner and waited for the song in the radio to end. It was 'The day before you' by Rascal Flatts and Lorelai was singing along.

_Now you're here and everything's changing __Suddenly life means so much __I can't wait to wake uptomorrow __And find out this promise is true __I will never have to go back to __The day before you_

It was a bit cheesy in her situation but she liked it. When the song ended she got out of the car and entered the diner.

Luke's

The place wasn't too packed and this time he noticed her when she took a seat at the counter. His face immediately lightened up and he approached her, to take her order. When she was around he couldn't stop smiling.

'_I love his smile, god I'm totally falling for him'_

"Hi, what can I get you?" _'She isn't here to cancel, is she?'_ but his concerns were quickly forgotten when she returned the smile.

"Hi, missed me?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes, knowing exactly what she's doing.

'_Keep it cool, keep it cool Danes'_ He tried desperately to stop himself from blushing, this time with success.

"Totally." Luke answered sarcastically. "Now what can I get you?" _'Or are you just here to tease me?'_

"Coffee, cheeseburger, coffee, chilli fries and coffee." She replied with a smile.

"Coming right up" Luke answered shaking his head and placing a mug in front of her and poured coffee into it.

When he returned from the kitchen minutes later with plates in his hands, Lorelai was holding up an empty mug.

"Need more!" She said innocently.

"How did you…?" Luke shook his head in disbelief and placed the plate in front of her.

"Need more, please?" She asked flashing her eyelids.

"You amaze me." Luke poured her another cup. "Junkie."

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

"You know this stuff will kill you." Luke was about to start his rant.

"No it won't. I love coffee and coffee loves me, we're best friends. And your coffee, Mr is definitely heaven." _'Ranting Luke is fun!'_

"And this stuff…" Luke pointed to the burger and fries "…will block your arteries."

'_Let's play along…'_ "So technically you're killing me!" Lorelai played shocked.

"If you put it this way, may be I should serve you some salad." Luke was about to grab her plate.

"Don't you dare and euw green stuff!" Lorelai played serious.

"What's so bad about salad?"

"It's green! It's healthy and it grows in the dirt." Lorelai made a yuck-face.

Luke shook his head. "Crazy Lady."

"Hey if you give me a pet name, then I can do too! What do we got…Diner dude…no. Coffee cutie…no. Burger boy!"

"Any amount of money if you stop now." Luke pleaded.

Lorelai just shook her head.

"Thought so."

They were interrupted by Caesar yelling from the kitchen.

"Something that looks like tuna!"

Luke turned to Lorelai. "Be right back." With that Luke left to serve the customer.

When Luke returned to Lorelai, she had finished her meal and was gathering her purse.

"You're leaving." Luke tried to hide the disappointment.

"Yeah, gotta go back to the Inn." She answered while she placed the money for the food on the counter.

"You work at the Independence Inn?" _'Mia owns it, what means she will talk to her and Mia has known me since… Ah jeez!' _

"Yeah, I'm sub manager."

"You're still coming to fix my porch step, aren't you?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, I said I'll stop by. 6, right?"

"Right, see you then, Luke." She waved him goodbye and left the diner with a smile.

"Bye." Luke replied smiling.

Luke was so focused on Lorelai that he didn't notice Ms. Patty entering the diner. She gave him a knowing look, but didn't say anything.

'_Ah jeez' _

After school Rory and Lane were walking through the towns square.

"So, do you think your mother went to Luke's this morning?"

"I think she did, she hadn't had any coffee." Rory answered with a smile. "How is your floorboard Cd collection going?"

"Very good, Ms. Kim hasn't noticed anything yet and this week I started with "P" and currently I'm completing the Cds of 'Papa Roach'." Lane told her proudly

"Never heard of them."

"They have some really good tracks."

The girls kept talking and went to their usual place at the bridge.

About two hours later Rory returned home just to find her mother in a first class fashion crisis.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory looked around her mother's bedroom. Almost all of her clothes were spread over the bed.

"You…" Lorelai pointed to Rory. "We need to talk young Lady." Lorelai was faking a serious tone.

"What is it, darling mother?" Rory asked innocently.

"How can you go to Luke's without me?" _'And talk about me?' _

"I wanted coffee, which by the way I didn't get." Rory said sadly.

"Yes, but you talked to Luke…about me!" Lorelai pronounced the last part.

"You came up." Again innocently

"How did I came up?"

"He asked about you."

'_He asked?_' "He said you told him." _'Well that's interesting.'_

"Mom, how is that connecting with the current fashion crisis?" Rory then put one and one together. "Did he ask you out?"

"No but he's coming over to fix the porch step and I have nothing to wear."

"Luke can fix things?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yes and now help me to find something to wear."

About ten minutes later they had decide on a blue pair of jeans, no too tight but definitely showing her curves and a dark red top and her hair was in loose curls.

"You look perfect Mom." Rory was proud of their ensemble.

"Don't you think I'm a bit overdressed?" Lorelai took another critical look in the mirror.

"No you are not, Mom."

"Ok, and look I still have five minutes left." Lorelai said.

They both went down in the living room.

"I'll be in my room and don't do anything dirty." Rory skipped in her room before Lorelai could say something.

"Rory!" _'Well, she is her mother's daughter' _

On six sharp the doorbell rang and Lorelai waited a few moments before she opened the door.

"Hi:"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffy! I know mean, but I had to. Next week there will probably be no update b/c I'm going on vacation, but I will use the time in Berlin to write some more chapters. I have some very interesting ideas… All I say is, someone will make an appearance, but it will not turn out the way you think it would….

If you give me lots of reviews I may update tmw evening again. So press the little button.


	6. Past, presence, future

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, though I wish I would, b/c then we would finally see the wedding we all waited since season 1! JJ

A/N: Thoughts are in italic.

**Christi06: **I don't like him either, but trust me on this one, nothing is what it seems…

**Lubyfanforever: ** I won't, so here is the next chapter.

**Melissa Danielle: ** Thank you, I will try my best to improve my writing.

**PaigeMatthews06: **That was the plan lol**  
**

**So here is the next chapter as promised, before I'm off to Berlin. I'll probably update next Sunday-ish (06/12/06). Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Past, presence, future

Luke was dressed in a pair of jeans, red flannel and his green baseball cap, backwards of course. He was holding his toolbox in his left hand and was waiting for Lorelai to open the door.

"Hi." Lorelai greeted him happily.

"Hey." Luke said simply, but smiling though.

"You do have your own toolbox, kinky!" Lorelai was leaning against the doorframe_. 'Dirty'_

"I told you I can hold myself."

Both were lost in each others eyes in comfortable silence. Lorelai decided first to break the silence.

"So, I should probably show you which step needs to be fixed." Lorelai went towards him and pointed to the second to last step.

"Probably." Luke stated and followed her.

After that Lorelai sat down on the porch bench and looked at Luke getting ready to start work. While Luke was getting his tools he bend forward and Lorelai cocked her head to have a better view.

'_Nice view' _

This didn't went unnoticed by Luke, who nervously cleared his throat. _'Is she doing what I think she's doing? Yup!' _ Lorelai blushed and looked quickly at something else.

"So how come you can fix things?" Lorelai decided conversation would be best and it gave her another chance to learn more about Luke.

"My dad showed me a lot, when I was younger." Luke hesitated a moment, he wasn't facing Lorelai, so she couldn't see his hurt face expression at the mentioning of his father.

"Does he still live in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked not knowing.

"…No…uhm… he died last year." Luke was getting uncomfortable and still not facing Lorelai.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry…I..I shouldn't have asked." _'Great Gilmore' _Lorelai was clearly sorry.

"Na it's ok, you didn't know."

Both were silent for a moment, before Luke turned and faced Lorelai. He placed his tool and the porch and started talking.

"He got sick, you know. I still remember the day when he told Liz and me, that he had cancer." Luke took a deep sigh, it was the first time he freely talked about it. Lorelai could see his hurt expression, it showed clearly that the wounds weren't completely healed yet. She decided not interrupt him and just listen. Luke turned around again and started working on the porch step again. I felt good to tell some one. _'Why did I tell her that, I've never told anyonebefore, but it's like I can talk to her about everything.' _ "I can't believe it's been one year already. Time went by so quickly after my mom died and he was not the same without her."

'_Poor Luke, he's lost both of his parents.'_ She felt truly sorry for him. When Luke stopped talking for a while, she decided to speak again.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"You know, I've never told this anyone before." _'But it felt good.'_ Luke had turned around again and looking her in the eyes.

"I can't even imagine what it means to loose his parents, I mean I don't see them very often, only on holidays and after all they've done to me…" Lorelai trailed off, old memories started to came up again and she looked down.

"You said they wanted you to get married." Luke stopped working at concentrated completely on her.

"Yeah, but that was only one thing. First of all, they wanted me to be the perfect daughter, which I never was. My life goal should've been, to bring honour to the Gilmore name and marry some high class jerk. But first I should've gone to Yale." Lorelai started to explain.

"Yale, impressive." Luke was obviously surprised.

"Every Gilmore went to Yale, if you didn't notice before my parents are really rich and they live in the better part of Hartford.

"I figured."

"And after I got pregnant I ruined all their dreams. I didn't graduate, I didn't marry the father of my child and I ran away from home." All the painful memories came back and tears started to form in her eyes. Luke got up and sat beside her and put an arm around her to sooth her.

"I've been a complete disappointment for them my whole life and every time I see them, they tell me that." Lorelai couldn't hold her tears back and started sobbing. Luke pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Lorelai how can you even say that? You're not a disappointment, look at you. You just bought your own house." After Lorelai had left this afternoon, Ms. Patty had told him what Lorelai had been through. "You started with nothing as a maid and now you're sub manager at the Inn, that's far from a disappointment." Luke reassured her, while he kept rubbing her back.

Lorelai looked up at him and wiped the tears away. "How did you know…?" _'I didn't tell him that'_

"Miss Patty:" Lorelai nodded. Both felt very comfortable in each others arms.

After a few moments Lorelai had calmed down again and Luke let go of her.

"I'm sorry, Luke that I got so emotional." _'But it felt good, him holding me.' _

"It's ok." Luke smiled and than got up again and began working on the step again. _'Normally I freak when people get whiny, but not with her.' _

When Luke grabbed another tool out of his box Lorelai looked at it questioningly.

"How do you call it?"

"Call what?" Luke turned around and looked at her confused.

"Your toolbox." Lorelai answered in a duh-voice.

"Why would I name my toolbox?" Luke still tried to make sense to her question. _'She's crazy, but I like it.' _

"Why wouldn't you? Let's think… I think you should call it…Bert!" _'I wonder what Ernie could be…no stop that!'_

"You're crazy, you know that." Luke smiled and shook his head.

"Rory and I named all of our objects in our house…"

"Do I even wanna know?"

Lorelai simply ignored his question. "Only the house itself gave us some problems. All we came up with was the 'Crap Shack'."

"Crazy Lady." Lorelai just smiled and looked in his crystal blue eyes. Both were extremely comfortable in each others company.

A while later Luke was done with the porch step.

"So, all done." Luke said and started to gather his tools.

Lorelai got up from the bench and walked to him a hugged him. "Thank you so much, Luke." _'I'm hugging Luke! Are that muscles! Woa!'_

"I told you it was no problem." Luke was taken back, by the sudden physical nearness, but then hugged her back, before they parted again.

"So, will I see you in the diner tomorrow?" _'Danes!'_

"With that kick-ass coffee you make, you definitely will." Lorelai answered happily.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Luke gave her a small smile and left with his toolbox.

Lorelai watched him until he was out of sight, perfectly happy.

Lorelai went inside and then straight to her daughter's room. Rory was lying on her bed, reading a new book, when her mother plopped next to her.

"Hey, hon."

"What's up, Gertie?" Rory put her book down and looked at her mother, who had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I just had a nice talk with Luke:" _'Why am I so happy?' _

"I know." Rory just stated simply.

"Did you eavesdrop on us?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"No, my disk man died and the walls aren't that thick…" Rory reasoned.

"What did you hear?" _'I hope she didn't…' _

"Bits and pieces…You seem happy, mom."

"I am, Luke is really nice." Lorelai paused a second and then faced her daughter with a serious expression. "I think we should have a talk."

"What talk?" Rory looked at her mother confused.

"Hon, you know I haven't been dating for a long time, because I thought it wouldn't be right and I wanted our lives to be stable before I even want to think about it. Honestly I don't know if now is the right time, but Luke is really nice and may be…"Lorelai looked at he daughter who had a content face expression.

"Mom, I know all this and I appreciate it, but I also know that it can't stay like this forever. I really like it just being the two of us. But when I'll go to Harvard I want you to have someone and Luke is really nice and he seems to make you happy." Rory told her mother.

"Thank you, have I ever told you that you're my favourite daughter?"

"I am your only daughter." Rory played along and both were smiling at each other, before Lorelai pulled her daughter in a hug.

"And you're really ok with this?" Lorelai asked her again after they'd pulled apart. "Don't you think it would be weird? And don't you may be somewhere deep down wish me and your father would get together?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"That is in the past, I have finally understood that dad will never come around, he's made his choice and so should we." Lorelai was sometimes really surprised how mature her daughter sometimes was. But the hurt her father had caused her, was still audible in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked again.

"Yes mom and now go, I wanna finish this book." Lorelai pulled her into another hug and kissed then her forehead.

"Ok." With that Lorelai left the room.

Later that evening Lorelai was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was wrapped in a blanket and a bowl of popcorn was sitting in her lab. She was watching an episode of 'The Pretender' on her VCR. It was the episode where Jarod joined the coast guard, to reveal the murder of a former member. Jarod was currently eating Oreos for the first time and Lorelai was clearly enjoying his attempts to eat it the right way. When the telephone started Lorelai placed the bowl on the table in front of her and tossed the blanked aside and went to the telephone, still focussing the TV. Focussed on the TV she forgot to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"That's not an appropriate way to answer the phone, Lorelai." Lorelai flinched at her mother's voice.

"Well, good evening to you too, mother."_ 'Why didn't I check the ID first?'_

"Lorelai, the reason I call is that I want to inform you that my birthday is coming up."

'_What does she think of me?'_ Lorelai was clearly annoyed.

"I know, mom. Do you think I'd forget your birthday?"

"Well, you forgot other things…" _'Gah! Here we g again!' _

"I remember your birthday and the party you're having. Rory and I are coming, like every year." Lorelai went back to the couch and plopped down, pressing pause on the VCR.

"About that Lorelai, your father is having important business clients attending to the dinner…" _'Get to the point, mother!' _

"… and so it is only appropriate for you to attend with an escort. I already called Christopher…"

"YOU WHAT!" Lorelai screeched.

"There is no need for you to raise your voice, Lorelai. It is only appropriate for you to show up with the father of your child. But unfortunately he isn't able to come." Emily was clearly disappointed that Chris wasn't escorting her daughter.

"Mom, I can't believe you would do that! Have you ever considered that I don't want to go with Christopher to your stupid party?"

Emily simply ignored her daughter's last sentence. "Lorelai I just wanted to inform you because Christopher isn't coming you need to bring a date and please don't bring someone who will embarrass us. We see you and Rory at my birthday in three weeks, goodbye." With that Emily hung up the phone and Lorelai was staring at her phone in disbelief, trying to process what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, this was the last chapter before I go on vacation, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. With the whole porch scene I wanted to show that both have a connection, but none of them is aware of it, yet ;) But I assure you it won't take long and our Luke will take his chances…

As said above I try to update next Sunday-ish.

Now, for 2 updates in 2 days you can give me some credit and review ;) pretty please.


	7. Taking your chances

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, though I wish I would! JAVAJUNKIE 4EVER!

A/N: Hey, I'm back from my vacation. I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but so much work had piled up, while I was gone… but here's the new chap. Hope you like it.

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love every single one of them! So keep 'em coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Taking your chances

In the following two weeks Lorelai and Rory continued going to the diner. Mostly they went for breakfast and lunch, but Lorelai visited Luke almost every night after closing hour. You can say it became an unspoken agreement, Lorelai came to the diner, Luke would say his rant 'The diner is closed and I have no more coffee' and Lorelai would simply ignore it and pull a pout and after seconds Luke would cave and hand her the fresh pod he just made for her. They would talk about god knows what and they still kept the flirtatious banter. It also became a habit, that whenever one of them had a rough day, the other would try to cheer the other up, most times with success.

Every other customer in the diner would say they both we're in a relationship together, if even married. After the first week of her regularly visits, the whole town including Lorelai were waiting for Luke to ask her out, but another week passed by and Luke still hadn't done anything.

At some point Lorelai even thought he just wasn't interested, but then again they had their moments, an unexpected touch and both were lost in each others gaze. But seconds after both, especially Luke tried to pretend that nothing had happened, rather successful. One time he was so out of the loop, he became a complete klutz and knocked over a full coffee pot, it would've had amused Lorelai, wouldn't it have been a full coffee pot.

Independence Inn

Today was Friday and Lorelai wasn't really busy and so she decided to have some girl-talk with Sookie. She left the desk, much to Michel's displeasure and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai went over to the coffee pot and placed herself on the stool nearby.

"What's up? You look depressed." Sookie stopped stirring the soup and turned to Lorelai.

"Gee thanks." Lorelai replied sarcastically, taking a sip of her coffee she just had poured herself.

"Honey, is this about Luke?" Sookie was well informed that Luke hadn't made a move yet, although it was obvious that he had a thing for her.

"It wouldn't be that bad, if it wasn't for everyone telling me that he has a thing for me." Lorelai stated slightly disappointed.

"Sweety, he has a thing for you. He's just being Luke." She reassured her.

"I just thought there was something between us, like a spark."

"Trust me, I've known Luke for a long time and he isn't just someone, who jumps in a relationship, he takes things slowly." Sookie had turned to the pot again and was now holding a spoon up to Lorelai's mouth. "Taste this."

Lorelai did as told. "That's amazing Sook, but how long will it take him?"

"If you really want to, _you_ could always make the first move. Maybe that's what he needs, a sign that you're on the same page than he is." Sookie advised her friend.

"You're right. I'm not that girl that sits around and waits for it to happen! Tonight when I go to Luke's, I invite him to a movie night." Lorelai had stood up to prove her point, she nodded and placed the empty mug in the sink and left the kitchen.

"Go get him!" Sookie cheered and continued her cooking.

Gilmore mansion 

"What are you doing, Emily?" Richard had just come from the study to find his wife sitting in the armchair, holding the phone and dialling a number. **(_A/N: Well duh!_)**

"I'm calling Christopher." Emily said simply without looking up.

"Again? I thought, you said he wasn't able to come?" Richard asked confused and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, but that was two weeks ago, maybe his plans have changed."

_Flashback _

"_Christopher Hayden."_

"_Hello Christopher, this is Emily Gilmore."_

"_Good evening, Emily. How are you?"_

"_Well good, Christopher thanks for asking."_

"_And how's Richard?"_

"_He's good too, the business is fine too. Christopher, the reason I call is to invite you to a party we're having in a few weeks. I would like you to accompany Lorelai and your daughter, because Richard is having important business clients attending the party and this is the perfect opportunity for you to work on your relationship with Lorelai."_

"_Emily, I don't think…"_

"_Nonsense, Christopher. I know you still have feelings for her and Lorelai doesn't know what's best for her."  
"Emily…I…uh, what date?"_

"_The weekend of 7th." _

"_Uh, I'm sorry Emily, for that weekend I already have plans."_

"_What kind of plans?"_

"_I'm in Kansas that weekend and it's a really important trip."_

"_Can't you reschedule?"_

"_As I said before, it's really important and as much as I would love to come, I can't."_

"_Very well, have a nice trip."_

_End of flashback _

"This is Christopher Hayden, please leave a message."

"It is Emily Gilmore, I just wanted to check, Christopher if your plans have changed. If they have, please rsvp. Goodbye."

With that Emily hung up, not really happy that Christopher wasn't coming to escort her daughter.

Luke's

That evening Lorelai went to the diner after closing hour, determined to leave with more than just a to-go-cup. The bell above the door signalled her arrival. Luke knew exactly when it was her, the bells always had a certain jingle when _she_ entered the diner. That's why he didn't look up from whipping the counter, when the bells jingled that evening.

"We're closed." His gruff voice filled the empty diner.

"Has that ever bothered me before?" Lorelai stated and crossed the diner and took her usual seat in front of him at the counter.

"Coffee?" He asked, after he stopped whipping a hole in the counter and looking at her.

Lorelai just gave him a look.

"I take that as a yes." Luke grabbed 'her' mug from under the counter. When her visits became regular, Lorelai insisted on having her own mug and Luke gave in with little protest. He placed it in front of her and filled to the brim.

Lorelai took the mug without saying anything and gulped it down.

"Rough day?" Luke asked as he refilled her mug without a rant.

"Yeah, but not work." Lorelai greeted her refilled mug happily and looked than at Luke.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke was a bit nervous, because he actually wanted to finish the conversation they had this morning, but they were interrupted by her irritating cell phone.

"Actually, yes." Lorelai was ready to go for it. Little did she know that it would be unnecessary.

"Good, but first I wanted to ask you something." Luke was no longer looking at her, instead he looked at the rag on the counter. "I… uhm… I wanted to ask you… if I could take you out for dinner sometime." Luke was holding his breath anxious for her response, still finding the rag very interesting.

That was the last thing Lorelai had expected to happen, but she remembered that Luke had tried to ask her something this morning but her cell went off and obeying to the rules of the diner she went outside. After the call she had to leave and Luke had no chance to actually ask her.

"Really?" Lorelai grinned widely, but she could see that he was anxious for her response and she decided to not torture him any longer.

Luke was about to open his mouth and tell her to forget he ever asked, but Lorelai spoke first.

"I'd love that."

"Yeah?" Luke let out a sigh of relief and had now a grin plastered on his face, as he looked her in the yes.

Lorelai nodded happily, holding his gaze.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Luke asked still smiling, happy that she'd agreed.

"I think so."

"Good. 7:30?" Lorelai nodded again. "Good. I pick you up." Luke prepared her a to-go-cup and handed it to her and Lorelai hopped off the stool and too it.

"Perfect, I see you tomorrow." She gave him a smile and waved him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow."

As Lorelai left, they both had wide smiles on their faces and Lorelai did has left with more than a to-go-cup, she had a date with Luke.

Crap Shack

"Lucy, I'm home!" Lorelai called out when she entered the house and went into the kitchen.

Rory appeared from her room.

"I'm not Lucy and you seem uncharacteristically cheerful." Rory answered looking at her mother.

Lorelai sat down at the table.

"Guess what."

"Did Kirk get stuck in the tree again?" Rory asked taking a seat at the table.

"No, but that was funny though." Lorelai smiled at the memory. "I have a date…with Luke."

"A real date, finally. What are you gonna wear?"

"Glass slippers, backwards baseball cap…" Lorelai started.

"And nothing else." Rory finished.

"Exactly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There ya go! We're getting close. I used some lines from 5x03 b/c I think they were a perfect ending for this chapter.

I hope the chapter was worth the wait, the next chapter will be up in a few days.

And now please press the little purple button. Thx.


	8. The story of this love

_**Chasing the rainbow**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the WB, though I wish I would!

I'm so sorry that it took me so long for posting this chapter, but after re-reading it, I discovered that 2 scenes were very…let's say just dumb, but those were essential for the following chapters, so I had to make up some new twists… I hope you like them.

Thanks for all the reviews, I love them. If anyone of you has some wishes were the story should lead to, just say it. I have some ideas, but I'm open for suggestions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: The story of this love

Lorelai descended the stairs in a tight dark red dress, which could easily drive a red-blooded man crazy. The dress fitted perfectly to her body and she knew it would surely impress Luke. Her hair was in loose curls, covering slightly the silver earrings, she was wearing. The outfit was completed by pair of high-heels.

Rory was waiting for her in the living room; she got up from the couch and looked at her mother.

"How do I look?" Lorelai mad a twirl in front of her.

"Mom, I don't know if Luke can take this much."

"Are you implying that the dress looks slutty?"

"Not only the dress…" Rory smiled.

"I don't have to do this." Lorelai played shocked and turned around to go in the kitchen, followed by Rory.

"You said you're going to Lane, right?"

"Yeah, about…" Rory looked at her watch. "…now." Rory went in her room, to get her backpack

"Goodbye mom and don't do anything I wouldn't approve of." Rory said smiling and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Bye, hon."

At 7:37 the doorbell rand and Lorelai went to answer it. She was a bit surprised when she opened the door, to find a flannel-less Luke and especially without his hat. Luke was wearing black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. His black leather jacket was completing the ensemble. Luke was completely stunned by Lorelai's appearance, his jaw slightly dropped, when he first say her.

"Hi." Lorelai said, still holding the doorknob. _'Hey handsome.'_

"Hi… Hi." Luke managed to say. "You look… absolutely beautiful!" _'amazing, gorgeous, stunning… I could go on…'_

"Why thank you, Luke." Lorelai was blushing a little. "But look at you, all GQ'ed up, you look great, unusual without flannel and hat, but really great." Now it was Luke's turn to blush.

"Thanks and it's a special occasion." Luke flirted a little. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." Lorelai did as told and closed the door.

"Aren't you gonna lock up?" Luke gave her a questioning look.

"Why, this is Stars Hollow." Lorelai stated simply.

"Somebody could go in and steal all your belongings." Luke reasoned.

"Again, this is Stars Hollow."

"I haven't thought of that." He replied sarcastically and led her the way to his truck. Lorelai smiled at him, when he opened the door for her.

"How gentleman like of you." _'I like it.'_

"Well, I'm an old fashioned kinda guy." Luke returned the smile.

He closed the door and made his way to the driver's side and got in. When they drove of, both knew that this is the start of something good.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at a small restaurant in the suburbs of Hartford. They had spent the drive mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by Lorelai asking where he is taking her, but Luke kept telling her, it's a surprise. After a few tries Lorelai gave in and stopped asking, but pulling a pout instead.

Luke pulled the truck in the parking lot and got out. He made his way around the truck and opened the door for Lorelai. On the way to the entrance Luke placed his hand in the small of her back, which made her smile.

"Good evening." The waiter greeted them.

"Evening, I got reservations under Danes." Luke told the waiter with a nod.

The waiter looked at his list. "Yes, table for two. Will you follow me, please?" The waiter led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. They both sat down and the waiter handed them two menus.

After he left Lorelai was the fist to speak.

"It's really cosy here." _'I wonder if he takes all of his girls here…'_

"That's why I chose it." Luke replied with a flirtatious smile.

"You come here al lot?" Lorelai asked holding his gaze.

"Once in while yeah, the owners were good friends with my parents." Luke told her.

A few minutes later they ordered and Lorelai was shocked by what she just had heard.

"Oh my god, I can't believe health-nut Danes just ordered red meat." Lorelai looked at him with an open mouth.

"Why, I can enjoy a good steak once in a while." He simply answered.

During the dinner they kept their flirtatious game of back and forth and it was for everyone to see that both were having a great time. Luke even let her have a third cup of coffee for dessert, but when she wanted a fourth he told her she's had enough.

"But _Lukey_…" Lorelai pouted.

"No, you've already had three cups and two pieces of tiramisu. I think that's enough."

But Lorelai wasn't about to give in, so she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Lorelai." Luke said in his gruff voice.

'_I love when he says my name like that.'_

Luke knew he couldn't win this one. "I'll give you an extra cup tomorrow at the diner." Luke compromised.

"Throw in a piece of pie and you got yourself a deal."

"Fine." Luke looked a bit defeated. _'Why can't I deny her anything, oh yeah because she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever met.'_

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered, what made Luke look up and smile again.

On the drive back both were contend on how the evening had went, but the evening wasn't over yet and the traditional porch scene was yet to come, this thought made both smile inwardly.

Gilmore mansion

"Gilmore residents." The maid answered the phone.

"Good evening, this is Christopher Hayden, may I speak with Emily Gilmore."

"Yes, one moment please."

The maid went into the living room, where Emily was reading a book in the armchair.

"Mrs. Gilmore, there is a Christopher Hayden on the phone for you." The maid said a little scared. Emily looked up immediately when she heard the name and took the phone.

"Hello Christopher."

"Good evening, Emily. I apologise for calling that late, but I got your message."

Emily's mood lightened up. "That's no problem Christopher. Does that mean you plans have changed?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm still going to Kansas said weekend and I would appreciate it, if you would stop trying to bring me and Lorelai together, but I will take your advice and work on my relationship with Rory…"

Emily was now fuming and about to yell at him for talking to her like that, but she had no chance, because Chris ended the call before she could say anything in return.

Crap shack

Luke pulled into Lorelai's drive way and turned the engine off. He knew that when he would lead her to the door, the evening would be over soon and that was the least he wanted, so decided to stay ion the car a bit longer.

"I had a terrific time tonight." He said, as he turned to her and undid the seatbelt.

"Me too." Lorelai replied and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You wanna… do it again?" Luke asked a bit shyly and breaking her gaze.

"Definitely." Lorelai reassured him instantly and Luke looked her again with a smile.

"Good, good." Bothe were smiling at each other and then Luke decided to do what he'd wanted to do all evening and the week before and he leaned in.

'_Now or never!' _

His lips brushed softly over hers, his eyes closed and after a few seconds he pulled slowly back to look in her eyes. Now was the moment that scared him most, would she now slap him in the face, get out of the truck and never wanting to see him again, or… His question was answered when Lorelai cupped his face with her hands, slightly rubbing over his freshly shaven cheeks and kissed him back. _'She's kissing me back!' _

Luke's hand wandered to the small of her back and Lorelai's hand rested behind his neck. The kiss was slow in the beginning, but grew more and more passionate and when Luke felt her tongue at his bottom lip, he was lost in sensation and he let out a moan barely audible. The sparks were flying when their tongues touched for the first time, slightly massaging in a game of back and forth. When their hands began to wander, both let out small moans, but at some point oxygen became an issue and they slowly parted, but still lost in each others eyes.

After a few moments Lorelai broke the comfortable silence and moved in a more comfortable position, but still holding his gaze.

"That was a great kiss." _'Great? That was the best kiss, ever!' _

"Yeah?" Luke was now grinning like an idiot. _'She liked it!' _He felt like the happiest man alive, he just had kissed Lorelai Gilmore.

"I think we're really good at this and we should do it again." Lorelai said, still smiling.

"I think so too." _'You're the man, Danes!'_

They got out of the car and Lorelai grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, what made Luke smile even more. They slowly walked up to the porch, where Luke's hands rested on Lorelai's hips and he began to pull her softly in for a goodnight kiss. Their lips met again for a kiss which set a bunch of butterfly free in their stomachs. They both parted again and breathing heavily.

"Goodnight." Luke said releasing her of his touch.

"Goodnight." She replied with a smile and placed a last peck on his lips.

There was no need to ask her, if she was coming to the diner tomorrow, he simply knew. With that Luke turned and made his way to the truck, the goofy smile still plastered on his face.

Lorelai went inside and leaned against the closed door, her tongue brushed over her lips, still having the taste of Luke on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In my first version there would've been an evil cliff-hanger here, but after re-reading it I thought it looked a bit forced, so I decided to go with a different idea, I hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
